Steeljaw (Transformers: Robots in Disguise)
Steeljaw is a character and a major antagonist in 2015 Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Unlike other prisoners in Alchemor, he had bigger plans plans than any of them, where he schemes a plan for rebuilt the long-disbanded Decepticons. History On Cybertron, Steeljaw studied sub-sonics and tried to instigate a rebellion. Because of the said crime, he was arrested and imprisoned on the Alchemor, and freed when Megatronus crashed the prison ship on Earth. Megatronus did so because he believed that Steeljaw can be a perfect minion for doing his biddings in the future. While hiding in the woods outside Crown City, he encountered Strongarm, and tried to bluff her by claiming he'd been a guard aboard the ship. When that didn't work, he resorts to knocked her out, tied her up, and tried to convince her that he intended to dwell peacefully on the planet (which is a lie because he sought for revive Decepticons from scraps in spite the fact that Megatron has disbanded everyone long ago). Sideswipe then save her by distracted Steeljaw by masquerading as another Decepticon, and result the brawl where he managed to freed Strongarm, but Steeljaw escaped in the confusion. While Bumblebee declared him as the top priority, neither he or both Strongarm and Sideswipe aware what he was aimed on. After Thunderhoof was knocked into the black hole caused by his makeshift space bridge, he landed in a forest area where Steeljaw was hiding out. Steeljaw approached Thunderhoof and invited him to team up. From there on, he began to recruit many Alchemor prisoners to his side and formed his pack that shall became the founder of the revived Decepticons. Other attempt to recruit more prisoner even involves having Minitron to possessed Grimlock and caused enough mess so he could recruit the captured Underbite, which success though Minitron ended up captured in process. His scheme in recruiting more prisoner not always goes smoothly: When he recruited Clampdown, he turned out had a bad history with Thunderhoof and nearly fight each other had Steeljaw not break up their fight. Once amassed enough member of the pack, he and his allies goes to attack Autobot’s base where they contained the prisoners. He had Kickback distracted Autobots long enough so the pack could entered the base and blackmailed Denny, Russell, and Fixit to free their captives. The humans however, make their escape and prompt Steeljaw to had Thunderhoof and Clampdown to give chase. Fortunately, Bumblebee and his team came to stop him, forced them to retreat. After yelled on his pack for their failure, he walked away from everyone to calmed himself down. That’s when he was contacted by the mastermind behind Alchemor’s crash, Megatronus, the fallen Prime whom has posthumously inspired Megatron to build Decepticon long ago. Despite threats of violence, Steeljaw was not intimidated and refused to serve him, but after Megatronus offered to give him control of Earth in exchange for his service, Steeljaw finally agreed to build him his gateway and serve as his minion... for the time being. Know what to do, Steeljaw and the pack began to gather various supplies and components for the gateway. In the midst of construction, he was happy that the pack captures two bonuses aside the required components: Strongarm and Sideswipe. Not only did they have leverage to use against the other Autobots but also they have the chance to free the other Decepticons from the base with only Fixit on guard while the other Autobots go looking for their comrades, and Steeljaw orders Fracture to carry out this mission. However Steeljaw is contacted by his caller again ordering him to begin construction but Steeljaw protests that he requires the aid of the captive Decepticons first, but the entity makes an example of Clampdown and tortures him. With little choice Steeljaw reluctantly agrees to build the device without his army and upon their travel to the construction location. Again, the pack later captured Windblade whom stumbles upon their way just like the others. At the statue Colossus, the pack begun construction of the gateway and built a Spark-fuser, but the entity was unsatisfied with waiting any longer and ordered Steeljaw to speed up his progress, further angering Steeljaw and vowing to terminate him when the time is right. When almost finished Bumblebee, Drift and Grimlock arrived and forcing Steeljaw alone to continue construction of the gateway whilst the pack fend them off. That’s the moment where Optimus Prime, whom revealed have been resurrected due to the fallen Prime’s threat on universe became imminent with Steeljaw attempted to aid him, arrived and attempted to destroy the gateway despite Steeljaw's attempt to stop him, but only succeed in knocking the other Decepticons unconscious as the mysterious entity, identifying himself as Megatronus arrives and declared his victory. After Megatronus battled the Autobots on his own for sometime, Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Clampdown and Underbite regained consciousness and stopped the other Autobots for him, but as Steeljaw asked when he would take possession of Earth, Megatronus revealed he hadn't been entirely forthcoming with them. Instead, the Prime reveals that he intended to use the spark-fuser to harness remains of Unicron's anti-spark from Earth's core and summon Primus' AllSpark from Cybertron and merge them, destroying both planets and therefore, Steeljaws and his pack now have outlived their usefulness. Steeljaw realized he had been used and attacked Megatronus in anger, stated that he wanted to rule it, not destroyed it. But Megatronus sarcastically apologized for his failure(for using the pack) and used his telekinetic powers to hurl Steeljaw away. It's unknown whether he survived, though he may ended up incapacitated for some time and bid his time for revenge. Personality and Traits Steeljaw is a scheming, charismatic, cruel, and loyal Decepticon, notable for his usually-calm-headed and suave demeanour. His demeanour makes him a very good liar, a highly persuasive recruiter, and an in-control leader. However, whenever his plans are on the brink of failing or failed, Steeljaw's smooth charisma and calm patience can be replaced by intense anger, wrath and frustration. Steeljaw's main goals are making Earth a conquered and official Decepticon world for Decepticons, mostly those who were imprisoned on the Alchemor, with him as their ruler. Steeljaw is remarkably intelligent and cunning as well, being able to form highly competent and strategic plans and schemes against the Autobots, and also proving very fast-thinking and resourceful in the battlefield. When it comes to his pack subordinates, Steeljaw normally treats them with fairness and partnership though not above berating them for their incompetence. He throws a large tantrum on his pack due to their disastrous failure in their invasion on scrapyard where they supposedly able to saved other Decepticons held in there. Despite this, Steeljaw may still actually care about his pack, judging from how Megatronus successfully forced Steeljaw to back down to his wishes by using his telekinesis powers on torturing Clampdown in front of him. When Megatronus revealed his plans to Steeljaw and his gang, Steeljaw seemed hurt and betrayed by the whole ordeal as he revealed to Megatronus that he simply wanted a place for him to rule with other fellow Decepticons during his fight with him. Steeljaw is a formidable Decepticon, he is fast and strong, able to overpower Sideswipe, Strongarm, and Bumblebee, also strong enough to push a huge boat into open water and held his ground against fighting Megatronus. Similar to Starscream, he possess razor sharp claws to attack his enemies with and also has a tail to smack around his enemies as well. He is also quite clever, which he scratched his Decepticon Symbol that would set a tracking implant for the Autobots to hunt him down and is a master of persuasive speech in bringing other Decepticons into joining him. Relationships *Megatronus - Savior and reluctant boss turned enemy *Autobots - Enemies *His Pack - Minions and Friends Gallery Steeljaw's Pack (Cartoon).jpg|Steeljaw and his pack Steeljaw (RID (2015)).jpg Steeljaw (RID).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (1).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (2).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (3).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (4).jpg Steeljaw Regrets.jpg Steeljaw Presents Itself.jpg Category:Pawns Category:Robots Category:Canine Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Aliens Category:Trickster Category:Speedster Category:Charismatic villain Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Affably Evil